Caskett's Makeup Vacation
by caskettrizzles22
Summary: Castle and Beckett decide to redo their failed Hampton's trip, cute fluff and exciting caskett fun ;) not my characters i wish but they belong to Andrew W Marlowe rated M for a reason lol
1. Chapter 1

Rick and Kate decided to take a vacation and are headed to Kate's dad's cabin for a week. As Kate is packing Rick shows up to pick her up, but she's not quite ready so Rick decides to help but they can't keep their hands off each other and they fall on the bed Rick is on top of Kate and is kissing her and trying to undress her, Kate feeling his hands on her breasts sends a wave of heat straight to her center and warmth between her legs. He trails his hands down her stomach till his fingers find her button on her pants and shoves his hand to find her warmth.

Rick says "so wet for me" Kate responds "only for you" he starts playing with her clit and rubbing her and pulls her pants off and his tongue finds her warmth he licks her and flicks his tongue on her and she moans and thrusts her hip in to him which makes him moan and drives her crazy. He sticks a finger into her wetness and then another and he feels her walls clench around his fingers and she's about to burst from the seams and she's screams with ecstasy.

When he's finished licking her clean he reaches up and kisses her the taste of herself drives her wild and she flips him so she's on top and undoes his pants and finds his long shaft and she fills her mouth with him and her fingers find his sack and massage them and he's moaning and screaming oh god Kate and in the next moment he fills her mouth with his seed.

When she swallow's and licks him clean she reaches and kisses him then gets up and gets dressed and finishes getting packed and Rick gets up and grabs her bags to take them to the car as she makes sure she has everything she needs. In her handbag she adds her cuffs and a few other toys to use this week at the cabin. When she reaches to car Rick takes her hand and opens her door for her and they head to the small town where the cabin is located.

The drive is an hour or so long and they hold hands the whole time both afraid of losing contact from one another. When they park the car it's around a 30 minute hike to the cabin as they are unpacking the things they need right away they are talking about what they can do this week. As they head up the trail they are talking about the little things in life, and how much they both love each other and how it took them WAY too long to figure out they belonged together they are about 5 minutes away from the cabin now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate stops Rick and says "I love you so much" and pulls him into a long hard kiss showing how much he means to her. When they finally break apart he says "I love you too, Kate" they continue to talk and walk to the cabin as they near they can't stand to be separated anymore and Rick pulls Kate to him and cups her firm ass and drags her to him, she feels his hardness under her and pushes her leg into him, which in turn makes him moan. He pulls her away and rips her shirt off then heads for her pants and pulls them down and he just stares at her glorious naked body, she steps to him and rips his shirt open to reveal his hard abs then heads for his belt buckle and pants button and slides them down his legs to release his manhood, she kneels down and takes him in her mouth all the way to the hilt.

He can't take it anymore he says "Kate if you keep going…" he groans and she sucks him one more time and stands up he pulls her to him and trails his fingers down her from her face to her breasts to her tightly toned abdomen to find her warmth and she's so wet and ready for him. She grinds her hips in to his fingers and her walls start to clench, the next thing she knows, she's coming down from a high. She says "Rick I want to feel you inside of me, FUCK ME HERE NOW" with one smooth motion she's in his arms sliding onto his manhood, moaning "Ohhhh Rick" in turn he's moaning "oh god, Kate" she meets him thrust for thrust he lays her down on the ground still inside of her and slams into her, needing her to know she's his and he's hers. He slides out with just his tip in her and she starts whimpering and he slams in to her and she moans out "Oh fuck" they start to move faster and faster closer to undoing each other at the seams.

Rick rests his head on Kate's breasts for a few minutes while they caught their breath, "that was unbelievable, I never thought we would do it outside" rick says. Kate just chuckles and rolls her eyes; Mr. Writer man wants to do it everywhere. Kate says "we should get inside and get our stuff put away" he agrees and gets off of her and starts to find their clothes all over the place, her bra got stuck on a low hanging tree branch while his boxers on the porch steps to the cabin, they both just look at each other chuckling. As they finish finding everything they lost they went inside put some of the food they brought away and took their stuff to their bedroom.

They head to the kitchen to find some food for dinner, they look around and Kate says "What would you like to eat" the ravenous look on his face says he wasn't thinking of food right now, she pipes up and says "we need energy if we want to do anymore of that Mr. Castle" with that he grinned and said "okay okay how about Spaghetti and garlic bread?" Kate says "yeah that's fine what would you like for dessert" he looks at her with a devilish look and says "do we have any strawberries and whipped cream?" Kate looks down and blushes but says "we have whipped cream but no strawberries, but we do have cherries." He smirks and says "cherries will do just fine"

They start getting out the dishes and ingredients needed to make everything. They start preparing the meal and Kate decides to play with Rick and flings some sauce at him and it lands right on his cheek, the look on his face says war. He grabs up some sauce and flings it at her, he says "you want a food fight we can have a food fight" she looks at him all sweet and innocent then throws some chopped tomatoes at him, he retaliates by throwing some noodles at her and it goes on for a little longer then Kate says "ok we need to eat the food is done and half on us" she winks at him and he chuckles. During dinner they have small talk. Rick wonders aloud "I wonder if Lanie and Javi are still together" Kate looks up startled by what he just mumbled aloud and says "I'm not sure if they are, I know Lanie wants to be with Javi but she doesn't know if it will work out or not" Rick agrees with Kate and they finish dinner. They take the dishes to the sink and rick says "what about dessert?" Kate smiles at him and grabs the items she said were for desert and heads to the counter and sets them in front of him and says "I will be right back" then winks at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own castle I wish tho lol, PLEASE REVIEW im dying wondering if I should keep going or not and what to do next ;) feedback is great guys sooooo please let me know if I should continue or not**

When Kate comes back to the kitchen she's wearing a slinky black nighty, it's see thru and you can see her hard nipples sticking out and it cuts open so her tightly toned stomach is showing and she is only wear a scrap of a thong barely any material. A growl escapes Rick's mouth as he takes in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Rick says "the things you do to me" Kate walks over to the counter and starts to put a cherry in her mouth and suck on it, she sees the bulge in ricks pants grow bigger as he walks over to her and says "I'm not really in the mood for dessert anymore" she blushes this beautiful shade of pink and says "I want to be you dessert"

Rick looks her up and down then picks her up and puts her on the counter, he lays her down and puts whipped cream in her belly button, he starts to trail kisses around her belly button and then sticks his tongue in her belly button and starts licking her up as a moan escapes her mouth. He starts trailing sloppy kisses down her and takes a leg and travels down her leg and as he travels back up he puts some whipped cream on her apex and nibbles her then sooths it with a flick of his tongue and repeats the tantalizing trip down her other leg repeating the process. He then slides a finger under the flimsy wet material of her underwear and rips them off of her and trails kisses to her breasts and rips the flimsy material off her and puts some whipped topping on each of her breasts and in between her legs but this time he puts a cherry on top. He savors the sight of her for a few minutes and Kate starts to whimper a little saying she's ready for his touch, he takes the cherry in his mouth and twists the stem into a knot then starts licking the whipped topping off of her in all the right ways because she starts moaning and thrusting her hips into him he works his way to her warmth he flicks his tongue on her nub then slides a finger in her, in and out slowly at first then picks up his pace all while licking her and flicking his tongue, she starts thrusting into him more as her walls clench and she screams out his name over and over again.

Kate has finally stopped shaking she gets off the counter and rips Rick's shirt off of him and trials whipped cream across his chest and slowly she licks it off of him in turn taking his nipples in to her mouth nipping them then kissing and soothing them. She trails hot kisses down his tightly toned abs until she reaches his pants and yanks them off and takes his boxers too, she admires his length and how turned on he is because of her, she puts whipped topping across his length then takes a cherry and starts sucking on it and teasing him she eats the cherry, then fills her mouth with him and sucks him hard and takes his ball sack in her hands and massages them, he grabs her hair and moans. She swirls her tongue around his tip and moans, the vibrations causing him to groan out with pleasure, he bucks his hips into her causing her to moan more.

Rick cant taking any more so he takes her and lays her back on the counter and positions himself so he right at her entrance, teasing her wanting her to beg so she slides to him thrusting her hips into him moaning for him to please her. He slams into her making her cry out in pleasure, he pulls out so only his tip is in her then slams into her again, she lets out another scream. Finally he slows down and they start going meeting thrust for thrust. She screams out "OH RICK!" and he screams out "OH GOD, KATE" her walls clench around the length of his manhood and he spills into her and she screams out in ecstasy. As they both come down from their high they kiss passionately and trail hands all over each other's body's.

They hold each other for what seems to be hours until Kate says "I think we need to shower we are both very very sticky" she winks at him and he says "that was very very fun though" she nods in agreement he slide out of her and picks her up in his arms and walks her to the back room and into the bathroom and sits her on the toilet and starts the shower, he tests the temp and grabs a few towels. He helps her in the shower and gets in behind her and grabs a washcloth and some soap and starts tenderly washing her body as she molds into his touch, he starts with her back and massages it gently and slides to her buttocks and massage it and down her leg to her toes then repeats the process with the other leg, he then turns her around and starts washing her flat stomach to her firm breasts and over her shoulders she lets out a sigh of content, as he finishes washing her body, he moves to her hair and massages her scalp. When he's rinsed it out and finished, Kate takes the washcloth and starts washing his abs up his shoulders and down his arms to his length as it starts growing in size she trails down his leg to his toes and trails back up the other leg then turns him around to wash his backside and she runs her hands up his strong back muscles down to his very firm ass and she cups it in her hands and slides done the back of his legs, when she reaches his ass again Rick turns and captures Kate's lips with his smashing hard against hers, he pulls away to admire her wet glistening body then pulls her back into a deep passionate kiss until Kate breaks away and says not here, take me to bed.


End file.
